The Adventures of Martina McFly Part One
by fandomnerd2015
Summary: Martina McFly, the youngest of three, is a regular teenage girl with the perfect boyfriend and a scientist best friend. But, one night when Doc wants to show her his new invention and ends up getting shot by Libyans, Martina flees the scene and goes to 1955. There, she ends up having to make her parents fall in love, but there's only one problem-her father has the hots for her. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some people might actually like this, so please _no flames _whatsoever, just keep the rude opinions to yourselves ;) thanks! If you want, R&R! This will follow the movie almost word for word until the skateboarding incident in 1955, which is where it'll go differently. There will be differences in between there, but not many. After the dance, everything will be about word for word as usual. I do not own Back to the Future, I'm just a fanfiction writer who loves it so much.

Chapter One

1985

As the young seventeen year old woman opened the door of the home of Doctor Emmett Brown, she looked around. Her long brown hair was up in a side ponytail, her baby blue eyes covered by her aviator sunglasses. She wore a simple form fitting blue jean jacket, a white button up over shirt, red undershirt, blue jeans and white Nikes with a red arrow. She placed the key back under the mat and looked around.

"Hey, Doc?" she called, her voice a little higher than other girls. "Doc? Yo, anybody home? Einstein, c'mere boy." She whistled, walking inside the house. She shut the door and looked around some more. "What's going on—? Oh, God." She grimaced at the canned dog food that had begun to overflow the dog bowl, creating an almost nauseating smell. "Oh, Jesus...!" the girl exclaimed quietly, setting her skateboard down and kicking it behind her. "That is disgusting. Where the hell is he?"

Without a second thought, the teenager made her way over to the large amplifier in the middle of the room, grabbing her yellow guitar and turning all of the settings up on the highest they could go. The amp began to hum, louder as she turned all of the knobs. She plugged the guitar in, turned the little knob on it all the way up, took her guitar pick out of her mouth, turned a few more things up on the amp and then stood back. Almost dramatically, for about five seconds, she held the pick up in the air where it flashed a little in the sunlight and then struck one cord before flying back into the recliner, the shelf that was behind her falling on top of her. _Fantastic_, the girl thought to herself sarcastically as she sat up through the pile of debris that was on top of her. She glanced over at the amp, slowly taking her sunglasses off, as one of the pieces in the middle fell and crashed at the bottom. "Whoa...!" she raised her eyebrows. "Rock 'n' Roll."

Right at that moment, an alarm rang, singling that the phone-somewhere in the debris-was ringing. The seventeen year old stood as she took her guitar off, stumbled a little, and then grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yo." She said.

"_Martina, is that you_?" a voice asked. It was quiet, almost as if the person was whispering.

"Hey! Hey, Doc." Martina walked away from the debris a little. "Where are you?"

"_Thank God I found you. Listen, can you meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15? I made a major breakthrough and I'll need your assistance." _

"Wait...wait a minute..." Martina switched the phone to her other ear. "One...one fifteen in the morning?"

"_Yeah_."

"Doc, what's going on? Where've you been all week?" she walked over to the amp controls again.

"_Working_." Doc answered, simply but quickly. The young girl knew that was all she'd get out of him.

"Where's Einstein? Is he with you?" Martina walked away from the controls, and ended up standing next to the jukebox.

"_Yeah, he's right here._"

"You know, Doc, you left your equipment on all week."

"_My equipment..! That reminds me, Martina, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload_."

Martina glanced at the amplifier again before throwing the keys down that she was holding in her hand. "Yeah... I'll keep that in mind..." _Too late now... Just gonna have to fix it later_, she thought.

"_Good. I'll see you tonight. Don't forget now. 1:15 a.m., Twin Pines Mall._"

"Right."

Right at that moment, clocks began to chime and cuckoo like no one's business. Martina jumped violently at the sudden noise, turning on her heels to look.

"_Are those my clocks I hear_?" Doc asked.

"Uh...yeah...it's..." Martina looked at the first digital clock she could find, since she couldn't read the other kind very well. "It's, ah, 8:00."

"_Perfect! My experiment worked! They're all exactly twenty five minutes slow!_" the excitement in Doc's voice was evident. At the remark, though, Martina's eyes widened and she felt a slight sickness in her stomach. She turned on her heels, glancing at all of the clocks yet again.

"Wait a minute... Wait a minute, Doc... Are you telling me that it's _8:25_?"

"_Precisely_!"

"Damn! I'm late for school!" Martina quickly hung up, grabbed her skateboard, and ran out of the house. She put her headphones over her ears, started the tape on her Walkman, and began holding on to the backs of trucks and cars to make her journey faster. When she arrived at Hill Valley High School she quickly hopped off her skateboard, kicked it up, and started up the stairs. Not two seconds after, a young man wearing a jacket, a white shirt with a black vest, jeans, and simple white tennis shoes ran out with his school books in his hands. He had dark blonde to light brown hair that reached to the bottom of his neck and light brown eyes. At the very sight of him, Martina's heart did flip flops in her chest and her stomach was light with butterflies. "Jack." She said.

"Martina, don't go this way." Jackson Parker ran down the stairs, taking her arm. "Strickland's looking for you. If you get caught it'll be four tardies in a row." The two ran to the other entrance of the school and made their way inside. Jack took the lead, almost acting like a watchdog to make sure they were in the clear. They turned a corner and Jack looked around, his hair whipping this way and that as he did. "Okay, c'mon, I think we're safe." He said, and the two started walking towards class, Martina putting an arm around her boyfriend.

"Y'know, this time it wasn't my fault." She said. "The Doc set all of his clocks twenty five minutes slow, and—"

"Doc?" a firm hand gripped the young girl's jean jacket, making the two teens turn and face a bald man wearing a white dress shirt, a dark gray blazer, a light brown bowtie, slacks, dress shoes and a whistle around his neck. His face was very strict, and he let nothing pass by him. "Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, McFly?" Strickland clicked his tongue. "Tardy slip for you, Mr. Parker." He held up a yellow slip of paper. Jack took it, a smartass smile on his face. "And one for you, McFly, I believe that makes four in a row." Martina took her slip, grimacing on the inside. The three began walking. "Now, let me give you a nickel's worth of free advice, young lady. This so-called Dr. Brown is dangerous, he's a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you're gonna end up in big trouble."

"Ooh, yes sir." Martina rolled her eyes. Strickland stopped her, pointing a finger at her.

"You got a real attitude problem, McFly, you're a _slacker_! You remind me of your father when he went here, he was a slacker too." Strickland shook his head.

"...Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?" Martina refrained from rolling her eyes and began to make her way to class. Strickland stopped her again.

"I noticed your band is on the roster for the dance auditions after school today. Why even bother, McFly? You don't have a chance. You're too much like your old man." Strickland got into her face a little. "No McFly ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley!"

Martina held back her smirk. "Yeah, well... History is gonna change."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was the band auditions. Martina tuned her guitar a little before she walked onstage. She waited for the last band to go off.

"Next please." Said the man. The seventeen year old took in a deep breath and walked onstage, carrying her guitar. A few notes of the synthesizer went off as she walked up the steps.

"Okay, guys, lets rock 'n' roll." She smiled before grabbing a cord that led to the amp and standing in front of the microphone. "Alright." She plugged it into the guitar. The microphone whined a little and she hit it. "We're the, uh... We're the Pinheads." Martina turned around and winked at her drummer, who nodded.

"One, two, three!" he clicked the drumsticks together before they began playing some instrumental rock music. Jack was there, smiling, his hands in his pockets, watching his girlfriend play. The judges, however, seemed unamused. The man that had spoken before looked at the other ones around him before he stood, putting the speaker to his mouth.

"Okay, that's enough. Thank you, fellas." He said, but they continued to play since they couldn't hear him. The man raised his voice a little. "Hold it." He said, and they stopped. Martina looked at him, the butterflies flittering around in her stomach because she was so nervous. "Hold it, fellas. I'm afraid you're just too darn loud. Next, please. Bring up the next group please."

Martina could feel her heart drop as she looked over at her boyfriend, who now had the smile off his face. She took her guitar off and walked off the stage, shaking her head, her stomach all in knots of disappointment.

"_Re-elect Mayor Goldie Wilson_." Said an announcer driving a white van covered in election posters. "_Progress is his middle name_." his voice slipped off as Martina and Jack got further and further away. Martina shook her head.

"Too loud. I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody!"

"Martina, one rejection isn't the end of the world."

"Nah, I just don't think I'm cut out for music,"

"But you're good, Martina. You're really good." Jack held up a tape. "And this audition tape of yours is _great_. You've _got _to send it in to the record company." He placed his hand on his girlfriend's stomach. Martina sighed. "It's like Doc's always saying—"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Martina held the tape in her hand. ""If you put your mind to it,"" at this point, she got sidetracked by looking at a couple of guys with their shirts off as they walked by. ""You can accomplish anything..."" Jack gently cupped her cheek and made her face him.

"That's good advice, Martina."

"Alright, okay, Jack," the two started walking again. "What if I send in the tape and they don't like it? I mean, what if they say I'm no good? What if they say, "Get out of here, kid, you got no future"? I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection." They stopped at a bench and Jack set his books down. He set his foot on the bench and started to retie his shoe. "Jesus, I'm starting to sound like my old man..."

"Come on, he's not that bad." Jack said. "At least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow night."

"Save the clock tower!" a woman near them said. Martina didn't answer; she just hopped onto the bench, staring longingly at a black truck.

"Check out that 4x4!" she exclaimed. "That is hot." She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Someday, Jack, someday." She took her boyfriend's hand and pulled him up onto the bench. She wrapped her arms around him, a slight smirk on her face. "Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back?" she winked as the two sat on the top of the bench. "Lie out underneath the stars?"

"Stop it." Jack pushed one of her hands away.

"What?" Martina held his hand.

"Does your mom know? About tomorrow night?"

"No, get out of town! My mom thinks I'm having a slumber party with the girls." Martina shrugged. Jack sighed quietly. "Well, Jack my mother would freak out if she knew I was going up there with you, and I'd get the standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid. I mean, look, I think the woman was born a nun."

"She's just trying to keep you virtuous." Jack put his arm around her.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job." Martina smirked.

"Terrible." They leaned in to kiss when they heard coins bouncing around in a can.

"Save the clock tower! Save the clock tower." It was the same woman that was sitting down. Martina wanted to push her away so she could just sit there with Jack, but she knew that would've been rude and she would get yelled at for it later by her mother. "Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock." Martina and Jack looked behind them at the clock tower that was frozen in time. "Thirty years ago, lighting struck that clock tower, and the clock hasn't run since." The two teens faced the woman again. "We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved _exactly _the way it is, as part of our history and heritage." Martina dug around in her pocket and pulled out the only spare change she had, just to make the woman go away.

"There you go, lady. There's a quarter."

The woman beamed. "Thank you. Don't forget to take a flyer."

"Right."

The woman handed Martina a blue sheet of paper and left their side. "Save the clock tower!"

_And now that that's over with..._ Martina looked back at her boyfriend. "Where were we?"

Jack smiled. "Right about here." They leaned in to kiss again when a car honked.

"Jackson!" a man called as Martina accidentally kissed her boyfriend's ear.

"It's my dad." Jack sighed.

"Right." Martina nodded.

"I gotta go." Jack got up and started towards the car.

"I'll call you tonight!"

At this, the boy turned. "I'll be at my grandma's! Here," he jogged back over to her. "Let me give you the number." He wrote it down on the flyer and then looked at his girlfriend. "Bye." He kissed her softly and then ran back over to the car. Martina glanced down at the number. 'I love you! 555-4823' was written down. Martina felt the butterflies in her stomach as she stood, folded up the flyer and placed it in her pocket and hopped off the bench. She put her backpack back on, got on her skateboard, and made her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was sundown when the young teen got home.

As she rode up to her driveway, a tow truck was backing up into it. The sight made her stop and get off the skateboard. She kicked it up and made her way quickly up the driveway when she saw the wrecked silver car. Her stomach, for the second time that day, was in knots.

"Perfect." She muttered bitterly. "Just _perfect_." She walked up to the front door, turned to get one more look at the car, grimaced, and walked inside. At first, all she could hear was indistinct chattering, but the talking got clearer as she made her way inside.

"...I can't believe you'd loan me your car without telling me it had a blind spot. I could've been killed!"

Standing in the living room with her father was Biff Tannen, a longtime family enemy of Martina's parents since high school. Biff had slicked back blondish grayish hair with cold blue eyes. He wore a royal blue blazer, red shirt, white belt, plaid slacks-which were uglier than hell-and ridiculous white shoes. Leaning on the counter was George McFly, Martina's father. George had brown hair that was greased down, glasses, a white button up shirt and ties, with gray pants, a brown belt, and dress shoes.

"Now, now, Biff..." George started. "Now, I never noticed that the car had any...blind spot before when I would drive it." He looked at his daughter. "Hi, Tina." He nodded his head at his youngest.

"What, are you _blind_, McFly? It's there! How else do you explain that wreck out there?" Biff snapped.

"Biff...um...can I...can I _assume_ that your, uh, insurance is going to pay for the damage?"

"My..._my insurance_?" the taller man scoffed. "It's _your _car! _Your_ insurance should pay for it! I wanna know who's gonna pay for _this_!" he held out the ends of his blazer. "I spilled beer all over it what the car smashed into me! Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill?"

Martina watched the argument, a look of disappointment and anger on her face. _You have to be fucking kidding me_, she thought to herself.

"Ah..." George flattened his tie out on his chest.

"And where's my reports?"

"Ah... Well, I haven't finished those up yet, but, you know," Biff grabbed him by the tie. "I figured since they weren't due till..." George began to laugh his awkward laugh. Biff knocked on the top of his head.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Huh? Think, McFly, _think_!" he released his grip on the other man's tie and shook his head. "I got to have time to get them retyped. Do you realize what would happen if I turned in my reports in _your _handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?" At this, George stood still, his mouth shut tight. Biff grabbed him by the tie again and yanked him forward. "_Would you_?"

"Of course not, Biff." George said finally. "Now, I wouldn't want that to happen."

Biff rolled his eyes and walked over to the candy jar, where Martina stood, and took some candy out of it. He looked at the youngest McFly with an annoyed look on his face and shook his head, walking back over to George.

"Now, look. I'll finish those reports on up tonight and I'll run them on over first thing tomorrow, alright?"

"Hey, not too early, I sleep in Saturday." Biff looked down and pointed. "Oh, McFly, your shoe's untied." When George looked down, Biff hit his nose with his finger. George laughed as the other man left his side. "Don't be so gullible, McFly. You've got the place fixed up nice, though, McFly." He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Not too long out, he pulled out a light beer and scoffed. "I have your car towed all the way to your house and all you got for me is a _light beer_?" Biff shook his head as George leaned on the doorway. The taller man walked over to the door, Martina slightly narrowing her eyes at him. "What're you looking at, butthead?" Martina raised an eyebrow and Biff rolled his eyes. "Say hi to your mom for me."

And with that, Biff Tannen left the house.

"I know what you're going to say, Tina. And you're right. You're right." George looked down. "But Biff just happens to be my supervisor and I'm afraid I'm just not very good at...confrontations."

Martina shook her head. "But the car, dad." She walked into the living room. "I-I-I mean he wrecked it! He _totaled_ it! I needed that car tomorrow night, dad. I mean, do you have any idea how _important _this was to me? I mean, do you have any clue?"

"I know, and all I can say is I'm...I'm sorry..."

The family, besides the mother, sat around the table, eating dinner. George poured a whole bowl of peanut brittle.

"Believe me, Martina, you're better off without having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance." He offered some to his youngest daughter, but Martina shook her head.

"He's absolutely right, Tina. The last thing you need is headaches." Dave, the oldest of the three, said. He wore a uniform for his job, a fast food place, which was just all red and yellow. Dave was twenty one and still living at home. Behind him, the TV was playing an old rerun of the Honeymooners. George pointed and started laughing, Dave looking and soon doing the same.

"Kids," Lorraine, the mother, walked out of the kitchen. She took a large sip of her drink, carrying the cake pan in one hand. Lorraine looked her age. Her brown hair was short and had been re-dyed multiple times. She had chocolate brown eyes, was slightly overweight, and a functioning alcoholic. She wore a blue turtle neck sweater, a striped jacket and red pants. "We're going to have to eat this cake by ourselves. Your Uncle Joey didn't make parole again." She threw the cake down onto the table and sat down. "It would be nice if you would all drop him a line."

"Uncle 'Jail Bird' Joey?" Martina joked, smirking.

"He's your brother, mom!" Dave said.

"Yeah. I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison." Linda rolled her eyes. Linda was a homely girl. She had short brown hair (that at this moment had curlers in it), large red rimmed glasses, a pink sweater and a very colorful scarf. She was overweight as well, but not by much, and the boys never seemed to look at her the way she wanted them to.

"We all make mistakes in life, children." Lorraine said quietly.

"God damn it. I'm late." Dave hopped up from his chair, checking his watch.

"David, watch your mouth!" Lorraine snapped at her oldest. Dave turned on his heels, wondering why he had to since he was a grown man. "You come here and kiss your mother before you go. Come here." She ushered him forward while Dave rolled his eyes and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, Mom. Make it fast. I'll miss my bus. See you later, Pop." Dave walked over to George and kissed the top of his head before scrunching his nose. "Whoo! Time to change that oil!" he left as George started laughing again.

"Hey, Martina, I'm not your answering service," Linda started. "But while you were outside pouting over the car, Jack Parker called you twice."

Martina's eyes widened and she looked down at her watch.

"I don't like him, Martina." Lorraine said. "Any boy who calls a girl more than once in one day is just asking for trouble."

"Oh, mother, there's nothing wrong with a boy calling more than once." Linda rolled her eyes.

"I think it's terrible. Boys chasing girls. Granted that's the way it's always been but it's gotten worse. When I was your age I never...chased a boy, or called a boy or...sat in a parked car with a boy. And they never chased me the way Jack is chasing you."

"Then how am I supposed to ever meet anybody?"

Lorraine patted her oldest daughter's hand. "Well, it'll just happen. Like the way I met your father."

Linda rolled her eyes, grimacing slightly. "That was so stupid! Grandpa hit him with the car!"

"It was meant to be." The older woman stood. "Anyway, if grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would've been born."

"Yeah, well..." Linda sighed as Lorraine picked up Dave's plate. "I still don't understand what dad was doing in the middle of the street."

"What was it George?" the older woman asked as she made her way over to the vodka bottle. "Bird watching?"

"What, Lorraine?" George looked at his wife. "What?"

Lorraine sighed quietly to herself. "Anyway, your grandpa hit him with the car, and brought him into the house." She smiled at the memory as she sat down. "He seemed so helpless. Like a little lost puppy, and my heart just went out to him."

"Yeah, mom, we know. You've told us this story a _million_ times." Linda rolled her eyes again. "You felt sorry for him, so you decided to go with him to the Fish Under The Sea Dance."

"No, no, it was the _Enchantment _Under The Sea Dance." Lorraine corrected. "Our first date. I'll never forget it. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember George?" when she got no answer from her husband, she continued. "Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then that I realized...I was going to spend the rest of my life with him."

At that moment, George began laughing, goofy as usual, and Martina looked down at her plate.


End file.
